wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight of the Gods
Disambiguation: Were you looking for The Battle of Mount Hyjal, Chapter V of the History of Warcraft? The Battle of Mount Hyjal was the conflict where the Horde, Alliance, and night elves joined forces to defeat the armies of the Burning Legion and destroy Archimonde. The battle formed the final mission of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, and will be featured in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Hyjal Alliance Horde Night Elf Human Orc 70 Southwest of Winterspring Background and Strategy After being guided to Kalimdor by Medivh, the Horde forces led by Thrall and the Alliance forces led by Jaina Proudmoore had come into conflict with each other and with the night elves of Ashenvale, led by Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. Acting as a peace broker, Medivh was able to unite the warring factions to defend the World Tree, Nordrassil, from the Legion's assault. Although unable to stop Archimonde's ascent to the summit of Hyjal, the three armies were able to delay him long enough for Malfurion Stormrage to put his plan into effect. Empowered by the very strength of the world, Malfurion succeeded in unleashing Nordrassil's primal fury, utterly destroying Archimonde and severing the Legion's anchor to the Well of Eternity. Unable to draw power from the Well itself, the Burning Legion crumbled under the combined might of the mortal armies. Archimonde's Ascent *Phase I: Archimonde establishes a Scourge base halfway up the mountain, consisting of reinforced buildings that are capable of training demons as well as Undead. Unknown to Archimonde, Furion Stormrage has set a trap at the gates of the summit. *Phase II: Archimonde's forces attack Jaina's base, which blocks the only pass farther up the mountain. Jaina and her soldiers defend for some time with the aid of Orc and Night Elf relief troops. Archimonde eventually overruns her base, and the survivors teleport to safety. Thrall fortifies the Horde base with Goblin Land Mines. *Phase III: Archimonde's army splits and attacks Thrall's base from different directions, as there are two entrances to the base. Between the defenders and the mines, Archimonde is further delayed, but Thrall's position is eventually compromised, and Jaina teleports him away. *Phase IVa: Archimonde's initial force attempt to enter the Night Elf base from the north, but are intercepted by a large pack of Furbolgs, rallied to the fight by Tyrande. *Phase IVb: The army sent along the south path is ambushed by Dark Trolls, convinced to battle by Shandris. *Phase V: After significant delays, Archimonde's army finally enters the Night Elf base. This final battle is fierce, as the forests and even the Night Elf buildings uproot themselves to attack. *Phase VI: Archimonde slays the last Treants personally, and smashes the gate to the summit... moments after Furion's trap is finally ready. *Phase VII: As Archimonde prepares to absorb Nordrassil's powers, Furion sounds the Horn of Cenarius, awakening the Ancestral Spirits, an army of Wisp-like beings with ten times the power of a normal one. Thousands of them detonate on impact with the Defiler, incinerating the World Tree and the surrounding forests... but not before Archimonde was almost completely immolated. The Azerothians had won the greatest battle yet seen in the world. The Burning Crusade Blizzard has announced that one of the new locations in Burning Crusade, the upcoming expansion to World of Warcraft, will be the Caverns of Time, where players will get to travel to past events in the Warcraft universe, one of which is the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Players will get to join the last stand against the Burning Legion at the end of Warcraft III and fight Archimonde and his forces as they make their way up the slopes of Hyjal. See Also *The Battle of Mount Hyjal, a section of the History of Warcraft Category:Lore category:Instance:Caverns of Time